


2 Years Too Late

by MsKittenMarie88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittenMarie88/pseuds/MsKittenMarie88
Summary: Natsu Leaves Lucy a note asking her to promise him to wait for him to return and that he cares for her more then she will ever know. Lucy is upset and depressed and has no one there for her. Laxus comes across her cold body and brings her home. Does Laxus have any alternative motives in agreeing to help Lucy or are his intentions pure. (Rated M For a reason)
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	2 Years Too Late

**Here is a New story.**

**This one is a bit longer then normal but I tried to fit as much as I could in this chapter...**

**Also it will be written slightly differently with the Flash backs they will be written with normal font no italics because of them being so long and carrying over to the next chapters.**

**I hope I don't disappoint...**

**And as Always, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Thank you, now on with the story!**

* * *

**_ Intro - Normal POV _ **

Light shone through the crack in the curtains. The sound of birds lightly chirping filled the room. 2 blondes laid there in bed, one in a deep sleep and the other one was just watching the other sleep. The blonde male smirked as he got an idea. He turned slightly and wrapped an arm over the sleeping blonde woman next to him. He pulled her closer as he buried his nose into her neck. He inhaled deeply taking in the smell of sweet strawberries and coconut that mixed the smell of spring rain.

He felt her start to stir. He growled playfully and nipped at her neck. Earning him a groan while the woman rolled towards him burying her face into his chest. He chuckled as he nipped at her ear.

"Laxus... I swear to god, I will kick your ass if you do not let me sleep!" The female growled, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"Come on Love, you have to get to the guild..." Laxus chuckled burying his nose in her hair as he slid his hand up her back ever so slowly. She arched into him trying to get away from his hand.

"But I'm tired..." She whined with a giggle.

"Kinana will be mad... You did promise to help this morning since Mira is out on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman..." Laxus chuckled when she smacked his arm when he slipped his hand under his shirt that she was wearing.

"Sleeeeeep!" She whined again wrapping her arms around his waist nuzzling her face against his chest.

"If you don't get up now... I'm going to make you wake up..." Laxus growled. She snorted rolling her eyes as she snuggled in closer. He chuckled, "You asked for it Love..." He quickly slid his hand down into her panties cupping his hand around her ass giving it a squeeze.

She squealed, "LAXUS!" She playfully smacked his chest. He chuckled as he nipped at her jaw. "Damn it... Laxus please..." She whined unconsciously rolling her hips into him earning her a slight growl.

"You're playing with fire Love... Watch it..." He growled in her ear. She giggled.

"I thought it was Lightning..." She smirked and squeaked when he rolled them over where she was on her back. He ground his hips into hers. "Laxus... Please... Don't tease me..." She purred.

He chuckled against her neck, "You know I never tease..." He said nipping her neck, "I always finish what I start..." He slid his tongue up her neck to her ear. "You of all people should know that..." He nipped her ear, "Don't you, my little mate?" He whispered in her ear grabbing her hips and sliding his hands to her ass.

"Really? Then prove it my dragon..." She cooed. She let out a giggled when his lips crashed onto hers. He nipped at her bottom lip with a growl. She gasped out a giggle letting him thrust his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

**_ Intro - At The Guild – Normal POV _ **

Kinana was watching the doors as she dried the glasses. She sighed, she knew this would happen. Lucy was always true to her word but when you factor in her mate and mornings it was pretty much hopeless to expect her on time. She knew from experience what it was like to deal with a dragon slayer in the morning. She giggled at the thought. She blushed as many of the guild members eyes darted to her with curious and confused looks on their faces. She smiled and waved them off.

She was hoping that today would be different but she knew better. She was glad that Lucy was now happy. Not like in the beginning. She was sad and depressed because of Natsu and how he ran off without her to train. Thankfully Laxus was there for her. They were all grateful to the lightning dragon slayer. He brought them all back together just 6 months after the disbandment all for her, to make her happy again. He even set up a training schedule for each of them so they all could become the best mage they could possibly be. No one had a trainer per say but Laxus himself trained Lucy for obvious reasons.

She sighed knowing she was going to be alone for most of the morning until Laxus allowed his mate out of bed let alone the house.

"Hey Kinana, what's got you so down?" Macao asked.

"Oh nothing... Just Lucy was supposed to be here to help out until Mira came back..." Kinana sighed again but then giggled. "Although it was to be expected considering Laxus is involved." She smiled.

"Yeah poor girl... Remember the day after they Mated? Poor girl could barely move... And the bruises... It took us almost a week to get the power grid back up and running too..." Macao burst out laughing at the poor girl's expense.

"You're horrible, leave the girl alone! She should have known what she was getting into when she decided on a dragon slayer of all people..." Wakaba cackled.

Kinana huffed, "Not all slayers are like him..." She said with a frown. Both men were laughing so hard they almost fell off their stools. She shook her head and sighed.

She was about to scold them some more when the doors flew open with such force they embedded themselves into the walls. "I'M BACK!" A figure with a long spiky pink hair yelled from the doors with a huge grin on his face.

Kinana froze staring wide eyed at the sight in front of her. She was knocked out of her stupor when she heard glass shattering. She looked at her hands and noticed the glass she was drying was now on the floor in pieces. She gulped knowing Mira would scold her later but right now she had bigger issues.

The rest of the guild stopped what they were doing and stared. Some gulped, some paled and some had sad smiles on their faces. The thunder god tribe where one of the of the ones who paled. They knew about the promise he wanted Lucy to make him. She did intend to keep the promise but they also knew you can't help who you fell in love with.

Kinana walked slowly over to the edge of the bar to where the Iron dragon slayer, his little script mage, and his exceed sat. "Psst..." They looked at her, "Go warn Laxus and Lucy quick!" She whispered as soft as she could seeing that Natsu was busy with the others who decided to welcome him back.

Lily nodded as he sprouted wings and flew out the back door straight to the cabin that sat far in the woods.

"Hey Flamebrain! Where the fuck have you been?!" Gray yelled slightly angry. He's was pissed that Natsu Left his sister by herself.

"What'd you say pop sickle?!" Natsu yelled back fists on fire his grin never left his face.

The temperature of the guild dropped as everyone's breath could be seen. "GRAY! Enough!" Kinana yelled. Gray sighed and called off his magic, "You too Natsu! No fighting with magic in the guild!" Kinana scolded the 2 mages with her hands on her hips.

"Since when?!" Natsu yelled dumbfounded.

"Since the guild was rebuilt and the master put the rule in place so there wouldn't be so much damage to pay for!" Kinana continued to scold crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why would Gramps do that? He always let us fight in the guild with magic..." Natsu asked scratching the back of his head still completely confused.

Gray sighed, "Gramps isn't master..." Gray said scratching the back of head.

"Then who is master? Don't tell me it's Erza!" Natsu paled at the thought.

"No, Natsu I'm not..." Erza chimed in from behind him. "Who broke the doors..." She glared at the 2 mages in front of her.

"Then who?" He tilted his head to the side ignoring Erza's glare.

"Laxus..." Kinana said. Natsu's eyes went wide. "Yes, Laxus is now master of Fairy Tail..." She continued.

"No way! There's no way Gramps would make him Master!" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"We don't know where Gramps is Flamebrain!" Gray nearly shouted back at his stupidity.

"What!? Oh man! Oh well... I'll worry about that later... Now where's my Luce?! Her apartment was empty and her smell is long gone... So I figured she would be here!" Natsu said cheerfully looking around the guild for his best friend and hopefully his soon to be mate. He's been feeling weird for the past few months, something was telling him that he had to come home.

Everyone looked at each other unsure how to break the news to him. Natsu seen the worried and unsure looks on everyone's faces. "What's going on?" Natsu asked in a small voice.

"Natsu..." Erza started. Even she was unsure how to tell him that Lucy moved on. Everyone looked at her holding their breaths, "She's doesn't live there anymore, she moved somewhere else... She's also not here right now..." Erza said thinking maybe a half truth would be best. Everyone sweat dropped while releasing the breath they were holding.

Natsu's ears perked up, "Oh? Where did she move and when will she be back? I can't wait to see her!" Natsu said excitedly. Kinana couldn't help but imagine Natsu as a puppy wagging its tail looking for it's owner. She covered her mouth to hold back the giggles that came with the thought.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid..." Guildarts said rubbing the back of his head. Natsu looked at him, a grin appearing on his face.

"GUILDARTS!" Natsu jumped lighting his fist on fire and throwing a punch towards him.

Everyone sweat dropped. Guildarts shook his head and moved slightly to the left where Natsu almost flew past him. When Natsu's head was next to him before flying completely past him, he swung his fist down on his head knocking him into the floor.

"You're still not there yet kid..." Guildarts said walking up to the bar.

"He will never learn..." Levy mumbled. "How do you think Lu is going take this?" She asked the Iron Dragon slayer while she leaned back against the bar.

"Gihi... How do you think he's going to take the news about Bunny?" Gajeel smirked when Levy paled. "Yeah... That's what I thought... Bunny has a lot of anger towards Salamander... I can only imagine what will happen..." Gajeel's voice became lower when he saw Natsu's ears twitch when he said the word 'Bunny'.

"Yo! Metal Head! What did you say about Luce?" Natsu said running over. Gajeel growled pulling Levy towards him.

"Not your business Salamander..." Gajeel said glaring at the Fire Dragon slayer.

"If it involves Luce it is my business!" Natsu growled.

"Not anymore it doesn't..." Gajeel chuckled and smirked seeing the rage flare in Natsu's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu shouted his fists lighting on fire again.

Levy sighed, "Natsu... No. Magic. In. The. Guild!" Levy growled.

"Laxus ain't here I ain't gotta listen to no stupid rules! Hell, Laxus ain't no master to me!" Natsu shouted jumping at Gajeel who sighed and pulled Levy with him, an 'epp!' leaving Levy's mouth as he activated his shadow dragon mode and pulled them into the shadows and moved to a different stool. Natsu slammed head first into the bar with his hands still in flames. Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads at his stupidity.

"Fine... But when Laxus gets here you'll have to face his wrath..." Levy sighed. "Not to mention Lu's..." Levy muttered under her breath as she puffed out her cheek.

"What about Luce?" Natsu perked up, the fire in his fists going out.

"Nothing Natsu... But considering she helped build the guild she's not going to be too happy if it's wrecked..." Levy huffed.

"She'll be fine with it... After all It's me!" Natsu said brushing it off. Everyone shook their heads. None of them looked forward to Lucy showing up now.

Levy shock her head, "Yeah that's why I'm worried..." Levy muttered under her breath. Natsu tilted his head in confusion and she waved him off.

* * *

**_ Lucy & Laxus' House – Normal POV _ **

Lucy stood up from the bed after putting on her boots, she grabbed her belt with her keys. She was buckling her belt when 2 large arms wrapped around her waist causing her to giggle.

"Laxus... We have to get to the guild..." Lucy whined turning in his arms to face him her arms going around his neck. He chuckled bending down as he nipped at her ear.

"I know but a few more minutes isn't going to hurt..." Laxus said nipping at her neck down to her collar bone. She giggled.

"It's never just a few minutes... You don't know the meaning of that..." Lucy playfully scolded giggling as he slid his tongue up her neck to her ear.

They both were startled when the runes around the house lit up with a slight alarm alerting them to a visitor. Lucy quickly buckled her belt and ran with Laxus to the front door.

When the door was opened they saw a flying Black Exceed coming towards them at full speed.

"Lily?" Lucy said as the poor cat collided with Lucy's chest knocking her to floor earning him a growl from the Lightning dragon slayer.

Lily panted trying to catch his breath. "We got... Trouble... At the guild..." Lily panted out.

"What kind of trouble?" Lucy asked as Laxus helped her up off the floor.

Lily looked at both of them with a serious face, "Natsu's back..." Lily said.

Lucy's world froze. Her eyes went wide as she unknowingly tightened her arms around Lily causing him to turn slightly blue while he waved his arms frantically trying to get some air.

"Lucy, Love, you're suffocating the poor creature..." Laxus growled not liking the fact that he can feel his mate panicking.

Lucy jumped slightly letting go of the exceed. "S-sorry Lily..." Lucy mumbled petting his head.

Lily took in a deep breath of air and let it out, "It's alright Lucy... But Kinana told me to come warn you both..." Lily said standing up and brushing off the dirt from his little legs.

Laxus was slightly worried. He's been with Lucy officially for a year, mated for only 6 and half months, and married for 5 and a half months now. Laxus wanted to wait but Lucy finally talked him into doing it. He was so careful in the beginning because of the urge to mark her, even though it got stronger each time and he almost lost control each time but she finally pushed him to do it. He knew there was no going back. He told her to wait till Natsu came back and then make the decision but she didn't want to wait anymore. She was in literal tears when she asked him. He knew what would happen to Natsu if they did but he found he couldn't deny her anything if she asked.

It's been 2 years since Natsu had left. She didn't know if she could face him even though she held no romantic type feelings for him she still had the guilt of not keeping the promise he had asked her to keep. Logically though she never said she would keep the promise since he had only left a note asking her to. With that thought she growled as her clothes flickered back and forth between her normal clothes and her Leo Stardress.

Laxus gulped, he almost pitied the poor fire dragon slayer... Almost. He was actually looking forward to seeing his mate and wife kick his ass. He chuckled at the thought.

"Come on Love... Let's show him how much you changed..." Laxus said nuzzling her neck in attempt to calm her down when he felt her keys glow with worry knowing her spirits could feel her emotions as much as he could.

"Oh, that boy is dead if he even breaks one thing in our guild hall..." Lucy growled as she began walking out the door. Both Lily and Laxus looked at each other and paled at the thought.

"It's going to be a long day..." Laxus sighed as Lily nodded and hummed in agreement as they were walking out the door and Laxus locked it. As they walked towards town Laxus couldn't help but think back to the time when he found Lucy that day 2 years ago.

* * *

**_ ~~2 Years Earlier – Laxus' POV~~ _ **

My team and I just left my cabin to head to Blue Pegasus since Fairy Tail has been disbanded. We decided to stay together instead of going separate ways. We decided to walk, well mainly I did, to Blue Pegasus. We had finally just got pass the tree line when I smelled a scent that was very familiar. A scent that I remembered as always being very calming.

"What is she doing here..." I thought out loud. The others look at me like I grew a 2nd head.

"Who Boss?" Bicks asked. Before I could answer he yelled out, "IS THAT CHEERLEADER?!" I cringed at the partial shriek.

"Damn Bicks... Really my ears..." I groaned.

"Oh... Sorry Boss... But isn't that Cheerleader?" Bicks asked pointing to the bridge ahead of us.

"Yeah... That's whose scent I smelled... Wonder why she's out here..." I mumbled to myself as we walked towards the bridge. As we got closer I could barely hear her breathing or her heart beat. It scared me slightly.

Ever walked up to her, "Lucy?" No answer. "Lucy... Lucy it's Evergreen..." Still no answer. She touched her shoulder to shake her but pulled her hand back quick. "Oh My Mavis! She's freezing!" Ever practically shouted.

It was no wonder, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top. ' _Where the hell are her shoes?_ ' I thought walking closer to her. I sighed taking my coat off and wrapping her in it.

"We can't just leave her here... Any idea where she lives?" I asked. All of them shook their heads. I sighed again, "Alright... Let's take her back to my place and contact Master Bob and inform him that we'll be a few days later then originally planned..." I said picking up the blonde woman.

"You know you are still recovering Laxus... You should really take it easy! You shouldn't be lifting people up like that!" Freed attempted to scold. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Freed... She's light as a feather..." I said. ' _Surprising since she has a huge ass rack.._ ' I thought grinning inwardly. ' _I always wondered how they felt, and that mouth of hers, I always wondered how it would feel around my co..._ ' I shook my head of my thoughts. Not the time or place to think about that.

We were walking back when Bicks asked the one question that I think we all were wanting to ask, "Why was she all the way out here? If I remember correctly Cana said she lived pretty close to the guild..." Bicks asked.

"I do believe you are right... But I have no idea where she lived exactly..." Freed said as he was in thought.

"Does she have her keys at least?" Ever asked. I didn't even think to look. I stopped and turned towards her motioning for her to look. She moved my coat around and nodded. "Yeah she does... Though..." Ever's voice trailed off.

"Ever? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Huh... Oh uh... No, nothing... Never mind..." Ever stammered out.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ever... What. Is. Wrong?" I asked a bit more stern. She shook her head and I sighed. "Ever, seriously..." I began as I noticed that we walked into the tree line.

Ever sighed in defeat, "One of her keys... It's broken..." I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widened as I slowly looked down at the woman in my arms.

"Oh no..." Bicks gasped. You could hear and feel the worry coming off of all of them.

"How is that possible? Celestial Keys are supposed to be unbreakable..." Freed wondered out loud.

"We can ask her when she wakes up..." I said with a sigh. I had a bad feeling we weren't going to like what we would hear. "For now... Let's just get her inside and warmed up..." I continued to say as we got closer to my place.

They nodded and sighed in defeat, they knew I was right. We came upon my front porch. I motioned to Freed with my head to get my keys from my coat pocket. He nodded and done as asked. He unlocked my door and we walked inside. I was going to lay her on the couch. I looked down and felt her body shake like she was getting colder instead of warmer.

"Grab extra blankets, she's freezing..." I said motioning towards the hall closet. Ever nodded and got the blankets. We watched Ever go into the closet to gather the blankets.

"You know Boss... There's a quicker and easier way to warm her up?" Bicks got that pervy grin on his face. I was almost afraid to even ask what way that was. Because knowing Bicks it couldn't be good.

"And what way is that?" I asked before I could really think if I should ask or not.

"Well, Boss... Just get both of you naked..." Bicks said with a straight face in a serious tone. My jaw dropped. Ever came up and smacked him in the back of his head with her fan, "OW! FUCK! Damn it Ever! I swear if you hit me with that thing again you are going to find in a not so pleasant place!" Bicks said with grit teeth only to get smacked a few more times. "Okay, okay okay! Damn it that hurts..." Bicks grumbled rubbing his head.

"Serves you right! Pervert..." Ever scolded laying the blankets out on the couch. I shook my head at my teams antics.

"That's not what I meant though! Skin to skin contact creates more heat which in turn is the quickest way to warm another person up!..." Bicks said covering his head with his arms just in case he was going to get hit again. "You can ask the old hag if you don't believe me!" Bicks added.

"Fine I will!" Ever said her hands on her hips as she leaned slightly forward bending at her waist. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen to grab the lacrima comm.

I almost damn near fell over when the old hag confirmed what Bicks said was true. Although she explained it differently. Ever came in hold the Lacrima comm and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at the old hag.

"Porly...?" I started to say before she cut me off.

" _Let me look at the girl!_ " She demanded. I nodded and walked over to where I had laid Blondie down. I turned the lacrima towards her after pulling down some of the blankets. The old hag's eyes went wide. " _Her skin is practically grey and her lips are blue! She needs to be warmed up and quick! Laxus! You are the biggest and radiate the most body heat being a dragon slayer you're body temp will be warmer then a normal humans..._ " The old hag ordered.

I stood there blinking looking at her with disbelief, "Did you just call me fat?" I asked out loud facepalming myself internally for saying it.

The old hag glare at me, " _NO! You imbecile! Get moving!_ " The old hag yelled. I nodded and tossed the lacrima to Ever as I walked over to Blondie.

I picked her up and walked up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. I was praying that she wouldn't take this the wrong way. I laid her down. I gulped and stripped. I left my boxers on figuring she'd really freak if I was completely naked.

' _I hope she doesn't try to kill me for this..._ ' I thought as I walked over and gently took her shirt and shorts off. I left her black lace bra and panties on her. I gulped seeing the sight. It was going to be difficult enough to control myself from taking her right here and now I didn't need more temptation if I was going to control my self. After setting her clothes aside I crawled under the covers pulling up over us and wrapped my arm around her over her waist and pulled her up against me. I flinched at the skin contact. ' _Dear Sweet Mavis! She's Fucking Freezing!_ ' I thought as I relaxed slightly as the coldness dulled.

It took everything in me to try and not get a hard on because, you'd have to be gay not to be turned on by a hot blonde up against you. It seemed like forever but the heat and color started to come back to her. I was almost asleep when she rolled towards me and buried her face in my chest jolting me out of my almost sleep state. I unknowingly tightened my arm pulling her closer.

My nose twitched when I smelled salt. I looked down only to see tears starting to form in the corner of her closed eyes. I heard a mumbled 'don't leave me' as she snuggled in closer. I let out a slow sigh of relief careful not to wake her. I went to lay my head back down when a bright light flashed next to the bed behind Blondie.

I blinked a few times when I saw Loke standing there with a sad smile, looking adoringly at Blondie. After a few minutes of looking at her he turned to look at me.

"Thank you Laxus..." Loke whispered bowing his head a bit.

"Anything for family... What happened anyway? Why was she out like that?" I asked softly and quietly.

He looked conflicted. "Because of our contract I am unable to tell you... But since I care more for her well being and safety, that over rides that in my opinion... The spirit king can banish me again for all care... If it protects her I'd be willing to be banished 10 times over..." Loke said with a look on determination on his face.

"Loke... Think about it first..." Loke tilted his head to the side. "How would she feel if you did that to or for her?" I further explained.

"I know but... But I don't like seeing or feeling her upset... All of her spirits including Her are worried about her..." Loke said looking back to Blondie.

"Loke... If you can answer this then do so if not I will ask her about it when she wakes up... Why is one of her keys broken?" I asked carefully.

"I can't say much... But that was the price she had to pay to save everyone... She can tell you the story then for as I can not... I can say she's hurting badly... And with your grandfather disbanding the guild he just made everything she was dealing with a lot harder..." Loke said.

What he said had me thinking there was a time gap that no one could remember. Everyone was missing time. But no one knew why. I knew there was only one way to find out. I would ask her when he wakes.

"Loke... Why didn't you come out sooner?" I asked obviously pissed.

"She wouldn't let us... She held our gates closed... We finally gave up on trying to come out and then we could hardly feel her so we couldn't open our gates even if we wanted to..." Loke said kneeling down crossing his arms on the edge of the bed to look at Blondie. I had to fight back a growl. "Once we felt her strongly again I came out... And here we are... So I guess I owe you for taking care of her..." Loke added.

I thought about it, I didn't feel right leaving her like this, I couldn't. And I wouldn't. In that moment I decided that I was never going to leave her side again.

"Loke... What can I do to help?" I asked. His head snapped to look at me.

"Laxus... Don't get involved if you plan on leaving her high and dry too..." Loke growled.

'Too?' I thought as I glared at him, "What do mean too?" I asked annoyed.

Loke's eyes widened and gulped. "I shouldn't say anything... It's not my place..." Loke said sadly.

"Tell me if I get close..." I said looking at him thinking to all the time I've seen her get mad or upset. "Does it have to do with the that Flaming Idiot?" I asked remember there was a pattern to her bad moods. It was always focused around Natsu and Gray. Loke's eyes widened slightly and then looked down. Meaning I hit the nail on the head.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked with a sigh.

"Like I said none of it is for me to say... If she tells you then she tells you... You may have to earn her trust first... Not going to be easy after this though..." Loke said standing up. "I should get going since I know she's alright... But... I'm questioning that right now considering your current position..." Loke gave a knowing smirk.

I glared at him, "Get out you stupid house cat... I'm not going to touch her like that... It was the only thing to do to get her warmed up..." I growled.

He chuckled with a smirk, "Well... Considering your reputation is just as bad as what mine was... Plus she is my key-holder so I have to look out for her..." Loke said pushing up his glasses with his finger.

I growled low, "I wouldn't do that to her... I like having them awake and willing, not unconscious..." I was annoyed that he would even think that about me.

Loke looked like he was in thought for a moment, "I guess you have a point but still heed my warning... You hurt her in any way and we all with come for your head..." Loke said with a glare.

I shook my head, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from her spirits... Oh and Loke, trust me I'm not going to leave her high and dry..." I said as he nodded and with one last glance at Blondie he sighed and disappeared.

I sighed and settled back next to Blondie. "What's so special about you Blondie?" I asked in a whisper. She unconsciously nuzzled her face into my chest. Her nails dug into my chest as she started to shake. I smelled salt. I looked down only to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes again.

Instinctively I tightened my arm and nuzzled my nose in her hair. It seemed to calm her back to a peaceful sleep. After so long I found myself drifting off to sleep.

It was a few hours later when I felt something shift against me. Everything slowly was coming back to me and I stiffened when I heard Blondie groan. She was starting to wake up and I didn't know what to do. So the best thing I could think of was to brace for impact. I closed my eyes tight getting ready to feel a foot hit my head.

"Hmm... Laxus?" I heard Blondie say sleepily and confusedly. I hummed my reply still waiting for impact. "This is dream isn't it?" I heard her ask. My eyes shot open and stared at her in disbelief.

I smirked, I couldn't help myself, "No... But do you dream about me with you in bed often then Blondie?" I asked waggling my eyebrows at her. Her face put Erza's hair to shame. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. "I'm kidding Blondie... Are you feeling better now though? I mean I don't mind cuddling a bit longer..." I chuckled when she smacked my shoulder.

"Stupid perverted dragon slayers..." I heard her mumble. "I guess I'm fine... But explain to me why we're both practically naked and in, I'm guessing your bed?" She asked with a questioning look.

I smirked, "Well... I could tell you the truth... But I enjoy teasing you too much..." I got close to her face where our noses were almost touching. She raised her eyebrow as she just looked me in the eyes. She leaned away from me and crossed her arms under her chest unknowingly pushing her breasts up. I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering to them. Who could blame me really? I'm a guy it's what we do. Unless you're gay no guy wouldn't not look.

I blinked when fingers were snapping in my face making me look up into dull chocolate eyes. "My eyes are up here Sparky..." She said. This is where I realized her eyes lost their light. They were dull not filled with life.

I chuckled, "Yeah... Sorry Blondie... I'm guy it's in our nature..." I shrugged my shoulders. "But to answer your questions. My team and I found you on the bridge. You were ice cold barely breathing. The old hag said that this was the best way to warm you up. I'm only following the doctor's orders." I said with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"Right... Thanks then I think... But I should be heading back..." She said in a monotone voice that I didn't recognize. She didn't sound like herself. She turned to the other side of the bed and sat up her arms were wobbly. Looked like they were barely holding her up. I sighed as I remember what I asked Loke.

"Lay back down Blondie... You're not going anywhere right now..." I realized I said that a bit too harshly when I saw her flinch. "Look... I'm sorry Blondie but for right now you need to rest. The most I will let you do is go out to my kitchen to get some food..." If right on cue her stomach grumbles. I had to bite back a smirk.

"Shut it... Not a word outta you!" She practically growled. I turned towards the edge of my side of the bed facing away from here trying to will myself not to get hard.

"Whatever you say Blondie..." I said as I stood up and quickly threw my pants and shirt on. I walked over to the pile of her clothes and grabbed them. "Here Blondie..." I set the pile of clothes beside her and walked over to my closet and pulled out a hoodie. I turned and saw her as she straightened out the bottom of her tank top. I threw the hoodie at her when she turned around. It hit her face which earned me a glare.

"What the hell Sparky!?" She snapped. I turned away to try and hide my chuckle.

"Sorry Blondie but it's cold and you need something a bit warmer than a tank top. Not that I mind the view at all, it's very nice..." I chuckled again when a pillow hit the back of my head.

"Oh and FYI I'm not sure if you have ever checked a mirror but you blonde too dumbass." She huffed as she turned away and puffed out her cheek.

"Yeah yeah..." I walked over to her noticing she had my hoodie on. I had to suppress a purr of delight just seeing her in something of mine. ' _Oh dear sweet Mavis this is going to kill me..._ ' I thought as I offered her a hand. "Come on... Freed made dinner not too long ago, I can still smell it from in here." She nodded while looking at the floor. She put her hand in mine and I helped her up on wobbly legs.

"Sorry about this..." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"About what Blondie?" I asked as I then noticed her legs were covered in burns and scars. "Do you want me to carry you downstairs?" I asked.

"What?! NO! Laxus if my memory serves me right you are still just recovering for the Anti-Magic Particles! Are you insane? You should still be resting!" She scolded me. To say I wanted to double over laughing was an understatement.

"Seriously Blondie... You weigh next to nothing you won't put any strain on me..." I said crossing my arms.

She scoffed, "Not according to that damn cat..." She muttered under her breath. I raised an eyebrow. "Look I can walk..." She said as she went to take a step as her legs gave out. I was quick to react I caught before she hit the ground.

"Yeah... I see that..." I chuckled. "Come on... Let's get you looked at and get you some food to stop that beast for growling..." I said with a smirk and chuckled when she smacked my arm.

"Jerk..." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I helped her to her feet and walked with her holding her elbow in one hand and the other hand on the small of her back. It was slow but we made it to the stairs. I saw the defeat in her eyes.

"I'll let you walk again when we get to the bottom..." I said scooping her up bridal style. She let out a squeak that made me chuckle. We descended the stairs and I set her back on her feet my hands going back to their previous positions. We passed by the living room which I found was empty. I could still smell my team. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to the kitchen. I helped her into a seat and got us both food.

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

I nodded as I sat down across from her.

"Where's your team?" She asked.

"If I had to guess... Probably in the rooms they claimed as theirs here. I smell them here still so that is my best guess..." I said before we fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was nerve racking. I had questions that I wanted her to answer but I wasn't sure if now was the time. 'Fuck it...' I thought as I cleared my throat. She looked up at me. "Why were you on that bridge?" I asked though I cringed as the harsh tone of my voice. "I mean... I'm sorry it's just..." I started to say but she held up her hand halting me from continuing.

"I guess someone should know..." She began, "I honestly don't know where to begin..." She said looking deep in thought. I glanced over to see movement and saw part of a wooden wing sticking out from around the corner. I had to bite back a chuckle.

"How about you start at the beginning?" I suggested. I smelled the tears that I saw forming in her eyes. I wanted nothing more then to go to her side but I knew that wouldn't end well.

"Tartaros... It all started with Tartaros..." She started. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not sure if anyone remembers being trapped in the Alegria?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No what is an Alegria?" I asked.

"It's a spell or actually a curse that Mard Geer used and it trapped everyone in some kind of muscle like mass that grew from the cube. Everyone was stuck, frozen in time... Well not everyone..." I raised a questioning eyebrow. "I wasn't... I was the only one who wasn't stuck..." She seemed to read my face. "I don't know how I wasn't but I just wasn't... Mard Geer then offered a reward to any demon who could get rid of me... They would be part of the demon gates but if one of the demon gates killed me they would get an even greater reward..." Her face grew hard and her eyes grew distant.

I didn't know if I should say something or just let her continue. I found myself reaching over and grabbing her hand rubbing circles on the top of her hand with my thumb. She was startled a bit but relaxed shortly after.

"I was alone... I found myself being carried away by some type of liquid... It wasn't water... I didn't even want to know what it was... Then came the demons seeking me for their reward... I beat a few of them with Sagittarius but then came Lemy... That weird girl with the bunny ears and most annoying laugh..." I felt her shiver at that. "The arrows kept bouncing off her and she beat him sending him home... I then called Virgo out so she took on Lemy... Then out of no where came Torafuza, that weird shark looking guy... Then I called out Loke..." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped an arm around them holding them in place. Her one hand still in mine.

"I was running low on magic having both Loke and Virgo out... They take more magic power then the rest... So when Jackal attacked I could summon another spirit... I was on my own... He kept attacking. There was no way I could beat them... I had to summon another spirit..." The tears were falling from her eyes. "I summoned Aquarius with the last of my magic... I didn't think it would work, I didn't think she'd come because I ran out of magic a second before I was finished the incantation... But she came..." A sad smile appeared on her face. I lightly squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Loke and Virgo were yelling for me to send one of them back..." She let out a watery chuckle.

"She pushed jackal away with her water... But that damn shark demon attacked her! He swan right through her currant! I mean even Juvia had trouble swimming against her currant... But He attacked her... Then Jackal attacked Loke and Virgo sending them home... I couldn't move... I had no more power left... Lemy grabbed me as Jackal was taunting me..." She ground her teeth together as I felt her tremble a bit. " He Blew up her head! His own comrade and he just blew up her head... I couldn't believe it... But then he kept attacking me... A few Small explosions on my legs... They may have been small but they still hurt like hell..." I glanced at her legs again and saw the burns.

"He was just about to attack me again again when he got pushed backed by a blast of water... Aquarius saved me... But we couldn't beat them... She said she could only hold them off that she couldn't beat them that none of the zodiac could... Frankly I didn't care I had to try but she stopped me and told me there was one spirit who could... She said for me to... To... To summon the spirit king..." She let some sobs slip through. "But... But I didn't have his key... Then she told me that he didn't have a key... There was another way to summon him... But there was a price to pay for summoning him..." I found myself moving to sit next to her.

"But... The price to summon him would be to break a gold key..." Her eyes looked like they were far away. I wanted nothing more then to ease her pain but I had no idea how or why. "I didn't want to do that with any of them... But she said it couldn't be just any gold key... It had to be a key that both spirit and key-holder had the strongest bond and trust for each other... I didn't want to do that not to any of them... I couldn't choose... Then she told me to break her key, that she hated me for a long time but she has been with me for almost my whole life... She was my mother's spirit before mine... her key got passed to me before she died..." I saw she was trailing off so I did the only thing I could think of and squeezed her hand again urging her to continue.

She nodded, "I argued with her about... She was my first friend... And for a while my only friend... But she said that was the only way to save everyone... I had to sacrifice one friend to save the others... I knew she was right but I didn't like it one bit... But I did it... I broke her key and summoned the spirit and he brought down the cube... He fought Mard Geer... And he freed everyone... But not before Aquarius protected me from Jackal again... Well not her exactly but her power... She gave me her power... I had only one spell I could use that would beat Jackal... Urano Metoria..." She said as her hand tightened around mine.

"The one you used at the Games?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah that one... I killed Jackal with it... But that used up the last of my magic and strength... I had fallen to the ground... I couldn't move I was defenseless and weak... That when the other demons, the shark one showed up first... Who then attacked me but Gajeel came out of no where and stopped him... Then the necromancer tried attacking... But Juvia jumped in to stop him... Then Silver... Gray's father showed up and attacked but Gray stopped him... And finally the last one to show up out of the demons was Tempester..." I growled slightly at the name. She looked at me questioningly. I shook my head motioned for her to go on. "He attacked with Fire... And _Natsu_ showed up and ate the fire..." She ground her teeth when she Natsu's name. Made me think what could have happen for her to act like she hated him.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "After everything was done and the dragons came and then left... I know all the slayers were grieving for their lost dragon parents... But so was I! I basically Killed Aquarius to save everyone... But then Master had announced he was disbanding Fairy Tail... I thought I could at least count on Natsu... Figured he be at my place but... But when I got there no one was there... I found note from him on my table... He left... He left me to go train for a year or so he said... The bastard... He even asked me to promise him to wait for him to return... He wanted to make me his..." For some reason that pissed me off he left her and expected her to just sit around and wait for him? That idiot.

I went to say something but she wasn't done with her rant, "How could he ask me to do that? And just a note? He couldn't say it to my face the damn coward! He had some nerve to ask me to promise him to something in just a note and expect me to keep it..." She went from upset to angry and now I understood mostly anyway. I didn't know what to do or what to say at this point.

I remember what Loke said to me.

" _Don't get involved in you pan of leaving her high and dry too..._ "

I hardened my resolve, "Blon... Lucy... What do you plan on doing?" Her eyes looked uncertain.

"I don't know... I don't know what I'm going to do without Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail was my family all I had left... Now... Now I'm all alone again..." She said looking away from me.

I had an idea but who knows if it would work. I took a deep breath and turned her head to face me by her chin and looked her dead in her eyes.

"Laxus?" She whispered.

"Lucy..." I let a smirk form, "Do you want to reform Fairy Tail with me?" I asked.

* * *

**Okay so I kinda left you hanging... Sorry it happens.**

**Anyway, I'm starting another story besides Slave To Mate (still unsure on the name) but the story is called Accidental Or Fake Marriages.**

**I got the idea after reading a story on here titled "To Fake A Marriage", Now that story hasn't been updated since 2014, and I really liked it and I wanted to know what happens next...**

**So since I don't think they'll be updating the story I'm going to write my own with the concept or story plot/idea. But I'm writing it my way.**

**Not to mention it will involve other couples stuck in a similar situation as Laxus and Lucy.**

**But again I don't take credit for the idea of the story at all.**

**But I love it and the idea has imbedded itself in my mind telling me I have to write it! And I will do it my way. A lot of it will be changed.**

**Other couples will be there Like Gajeel & Levy now I need at least 1 or 2 more couples for it. Don't know who yet if you have any ideas let me know!**


End file.
